The Brink of Submission
by demin
Summary: Jack&Isabel's adventure as they roam the seas. Jack finds himself falling more in love with Isabel. Norrington tries to search for Isabel, and Beckett is after them. Sequel to my first fanfic.
1. Beckett's Objective

**A/N: **So this would officially be my second fanfiction. Because the one that came after my first which I deleted sucked. It went nowhere, and the plot, I admit, was lame. Sorry those who looked forward to it. So I hope this would better attract the attention of readers. School just started and things can get pretty overwhelming. I'll try updating every few days, mmk? Jack and Isabel are back, along with Norrington and a few others!

**Disclaimer:** Anything that you do not recognize from POTC are mine. Anything you do recognize from POTC would be Disney's. Unfortunately.

**The Brink of Submission**

_Chapter 1: Beckett's Objective_

Jack looked at Isabel from afar. The frame of her face was narrow, with high cheekbones. Her skin was not as pale was before, but rather lightly tanned in the Caribbean sun. What made him want her? What made him want to have her at his side? _Her charms, her beauty_, thought Jack. In the past, he had always refused to commit to any woman. His love affairs were just one-night stands. He never felt real love. It was amazing that he was attracted to this woman. He wondered if Norrington's desire was as strong as his.

- - -

I stirred on the bed. My eyes fluttered open. I sat up alone in the captain's quarters.

"Jack?" I called. I ran out, only to run in to Jack.

"Yes, love?" He looked dazed, as if awakening from a dream.

"Where are we headed? What is the purpose of our journey?"

Jack felt unsure. He flipped out his compass. It pointed directly to where Isabel stood.

"I have no idea. Ye might not believe it, but I want to take a break from treasure hunting and looting, eh? Maybe ye have more luck." He handed the broken compass to me.

I took it into my hands. Jack looked over my shoulder from behind. It spun wildly.

Jack felt crestfallen. He had hoped it would point to him, like the way it pointed to Isabel when he held it.

I looked at Jack. "It keeps spinning and won't stop. What's that to mean?"

"You don't know what you want. And you don't have your priorities straight, I suppose."

I suddenly realized I had yet to ask Jack where the arrow pointed when _he _held it.

"Where did yours point?"

"Where did what point?" asked Jack, trying to avoid the question altogether.

"Come now, Jack. Tell."

"Nothing you'd be interested in, love."

- - -

Beckett was back in his office. He grabbed a new pair of pants and put it on.

Grumbling, he called, "Norrington!"

"Yes, sire?" He hurried in.

"Do you know the whereabouts of your fiancé?"

"Yes, I think so. She said she was going on a trip to see…" Norrington stopped. He realized he never had an idea of where Isabel might be.

Seeing the puzzled look on his face, Beckett chuckled. "Would you like to know?"

"Of course."

"Your so called 'fiancé' is currently on board with a Captain Jack Sparrow, going who knows where, and doing who knows what."

"She said…she…she…she didn't!" Norrington looked out the window to keep away from Beckett's icy stare, refusing to believe it.

"Are you certain? I saw it with my very own eyes. And the breeches to prove it. You can't trust women these days, can you?" A devilish grin crept up upon Beckett's lips. "Maybe I'll have her hanged for adultery? Would that ease your vengeful soul?"

"No. You can't have her hanged. She isn't married to me. Yet. And we have no proof anything ever happened between them." Norrington had no mind to hang her.

"Running away with that…beast of a man, is enough proof. And she promised you a betrothal as well, did she not?"

Norrington didn't want to believe it. He thought back to the kisses she had given him. They had been exhilarating. No other woman he'd ever kissed made him feel so happy. To hang a woman like that was a waste.

"Never. Might as well hang me if you hang her. And I won't have that." Norrington walked out, never looking directly into Beckett's cold eyes.

"Yes I might as well," said Beckett softly, lighting a cigar. "I might as well."

- - -

**A/N: **This was shorter than my usual four pages. School's being a drag. Review, maybe?


	2. Yet Another Heartbreak

**A/N: **I wish I had laptop. So I can write whenever, wherever. And I'll always try to write as often as possible. At least once a week? But school's not yet that extreme.

**Disclaimer: **Flip back. Owning POTC is called wishful thinking.

Chapter 2: Yet Another Heartbreak

Storming out of Beckett's office, he stomped home. Norrington's face was flush red with anger. He felt his heart tear a little at the corner. Maybe he should break off the betrothal. _She'd be dancing with joy_, thought Norrington. But where else in Port Royal would he find such a woman as Isabel? It seemed to him that Isabel was the only woman left. That only she can fulfill his wants and needs. Last time she had been away from him, he had assigned a fleet of ships to fetch her only to have her slip away again. Having more ships going after a mere maiden was a waste of government money. But then again, she wasn't a mere maiden at all. She was a goddess. Sighing, Norrington went to bed in his uniform to again prepare another trip to look for Isabel.

- - -

"What do you mean, there are no spare cabins? There has to be!" I paced the deck, practically in a crazed frenzy.

"I'm sorry, miss. Ye will have to find someone to bunk with or ye can sleep below deck." Gibbs was exasperated.

"I refuse to sleep with rats or any men, for that matter."

"How about a night with the captain, aye?" Jack loomed out of nowhere.

"I don't think that is such a good idea, Jack."

"Don't judge me, love. Or you'll be sleeping with rats. And I'll say that rats are dirtier than I am."

I hesitated and groaned with disgust. "Fine."

I turned and headed to Jack's cabin. I tried to shut the door. Jack's hand stopped it.

"Give me a moment, will you? I need to change."

"My cabin, my rules. I'd like to sleep now, eh?"

"Excuse me? Then where will I undress?"

"Either below deck or right here." Jack smiled.

"Hah! I don't think so, Jack. And I'll sleep on the ground if you prefer the bed." I shuddered at the thought of undressing in front of Jack. And sharing a bed was out of the question.

"Ye can have the mattress. The ground won't be too comfortable."

"No thank you, Jack. Since it's your cabin."

So I took spare sheets and spread it on the ground and put a pillow on top and went to sleep in my corset.

- - -

The morning after, Beckett found Norrington waiting for him at the office door.

"What is your purpose here today, Commodore?" He was not surprised to see Norrington up this early.

"To request a four week release from Port Royal to find Lady Isabel of Windsor." Norrington's facial expression was grave and serious.

"Of course, as long as you like."

"Thank you milord." He took off his, bowed, and backed out of the door.

_Perfect. Once Norrington has her, I'll take her away from him. A pretty object for my eyes and a bait for Sparrow. Simply perfect. _Beckett sat alone, staring at a fixed area out the window, his hands clasped together, smiling at nothing as these thoughts floated through his mind.

- - -

I woke up, finding myself not on the floor as the night before, but on the bed with my corset loosened. Jack was still asleep, keeping on his side of the bed.

I tightened my corset and washed up in the basin. Heading out onto deck, I ran to Ana-Maria.

"Breakfast time, yet?"

"No, not yet. Would ye be a darlin' and go fix something for the crew? I'm running out of hands." Ana-Maria held a bucket and a mop in her hands.

"Sure, I'll do just that."

I went below deck and gathered leftover supplies and headed towards the kitchen.

A few eggs and biscuits later, Jacked emerged into the kitchen and sat down at a nearby table.

"How was yer sleep, love?"

"Well, I found myself not on the floor and my corset untied." I raised my eyebrows. "Suppose you can explain that, Jack?"

"I'll have ye know that nothing indecent happened. Just for your comfort, love, is all." Jack kept a straight face.

I laughed and kissed him on the cheeks before handing him his eggs. "I appreciate that."

Jack secretly flipped out the broken compass under the table. He watched as Isabel moved about the kitchen and watched how the needle followed her movements. He said nothing but continued to devour his breakfast.

- - -

**A/N: **Review, please? I'm hoping fans of my last story would find this one just as good. And also hoping that new fans will read both. 3


	3. Norrington's Search

**A/N: **I still managed to update even though I have school. Because writing is my joy. R&R!

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Jack, Will, & Norrington are not mine. Though I'd like them to be.

_Chapter 3:Norrington's Search_

Leaving Beckett's office, Norrington headed to the docks. He distinctly remembered the last time he was here. The first was when Sparrow had kidnapped Isabel, the second being the time he headed out to search for her, and the third was arriving at the docks was Isabel in tow. But she got away again. Did she not love him as he loved her? Did Isabel prefer Jack over him? Had she willingly leave Port Royal? All these questions had no answers and they befuddled his mind. And worse, he did not know where to start. He did not know where Sparrow's ship headed, and for what reason. They could be anywhere in the seas. And what was he to do? Roam the Caribbean endlessly?

He sighed and approached a merchant ship. "I've got a few hundred shillings. Can you offer me passage to Tortuga?"

The merchant stared at him. "What business you got in Tortuga, Commodore?"

"Looking for my love."

"Them harlots ask fer a lot of money, you know. But still, I'll take half of what you got on you for a trip to Tortuga." He turned to his ship and continued to tie on the cargo.

At first, Norrington didn't understand what the merchant meant. After a few moments, he realized that the man had misunderstood him.

"Just to clear things up a bit, I am not looking for a prostitute. I'm looking for my fiancé."

"Oh! Pardon me. My apologies, sir."

"That's fine."

The merchant beckoned Norrington to board the ship. Just as he stepped onto the boat, he saw that his trip would not be very comfortable.

"You may not be used to this type of boat, seeing you as a commodore would prefer a more fancy way of getting around, eh?"

"…it's fine with me." Norrington noticed the mud and dirt on the deck and grimaced.

- - -

"So tell me, Jack. Why aren't Will and Elizabeth accompanying us on this trip?" I hadn't had the chance to ask him this for days.

"Busy, if I remember correctly. Heard Elizabeth say they were getting married." Jack squinted at the horizon through his spyglass.

"Oh? When?"

"Late November, I daresay. Why do you ask, love?" He turned his attention away from the sea and looked at me.

"Will we be there? To witness their marriage?"

"Aye, at all costs."

"Do you have an idea of where we're going now?" I changed the subject.

"Aye." Jack looked smug.

"Where?"

"Curacao."

- - -

For two days and one night, Norrington and the merchant battled the storms and sailed to Tortuga. They finally arrived midday at the ports of Tortuga. The little towns, inns, and bars were just as he remembered them a month ago. Sighing, he stepped off the ship and brushed his uniform.

"Here's your two-hundred shillings, my good man." Norrington handed a sack of gold.

"My pleasure, Commodore." He took the bag and went back to his ship.

_I wonder. Could they be here? Luck only comes once, old boy. _Norrington scoured the alleyways, bars, and shops. He asked every house if they've seen a tall dark skinned man with long hair and braids with a woman with light brown, almost blonde hair. All said they had seen nothing as they shut the door in his face.

He almost lost hope until he saw a man whom he did not ask.

"Sir, have you seen a man with long, black hair come here with a brown haired woman?"

"I'm not good with descriptions, lad. Names, if you can."

One of the man's eyes where blurred and yellowed from age and poor vision. He looked at Norrington out of his other eye.

"Jack Sparrow? Have you seen Jack Sparrow here lately?" His voice faltered as if afraid that this man's answer would be like the others'.

"Jack! Of course I know Jack. Aye, he was here a week ago." The man's voice slurred from the rum.

"He was? Do you know where he went? Where he's headed?" Norrington's voice became louder and more demanding.

"Why ye want to know?" The yellowed eye became suspicious.

"Because…Jack has something that I want."

"Well, lad. I can't say I know exactly where he is. But he's probably on an island not far from here. Less than three-hundred miles from Tortuga, I'll bet."

"Many thanks, sir. Is there a map maker in town?"

"Go straight, make a left on the second corner, and turn right."

Norrington looked down the street and scurried off.

The man gave a hearty laugh and drained the rum.

- - -

**A/N: **Read and review! It would be really great if you guys could give some criticism and suggestions!


	4. Curacao

**A/N: **It's been a really busy week for me. And up comes another busy weekend. I've been looking for a chance to finally compose my story. And here it is. Reviews, if you please. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **Flip back to what has already been said.

_Chapter 4: Curacao_

"Why Curacao?" I still did not understand Jack's reason of going there.

"Because I feel like it, love, no particular reason at all." Jack shrugged.

I was not convinced.

"Can I borrow your compass for bit, Jack?"

"What for?"

"I just want to check something. Hand it over, Jack."

He made a gentle toss and I caught it in my hands. Flipping it open, I watched the arrow as it moved, towards this direction and that, deciding where it should stop. As it turned out, the arrow couldn't decide. Rather, _I _couldn't decide. It slowed, but went back and forth between two directions, one direction towards Jack and another, though I was not aware of it, towards the port of Tortuga.

- - -

Norrington ran through the streets of town, heading to the map-maker. He shoved the door open and burst inside.

"Do you have a map of the Caribbean and its surrounding islands? Or any islands within a three-hundred mile radius of Tortuga?" rasped Norrington.

The map maker, not knowing what to make of the situation, did as he was told. He pulled out a map and wrote down a list of islands and handed them to Norrington.

Norrington handed him the money and silently read through the list.

_Isla Los Roques, Grenada, Isla de Margarita, Curacao, Bonaire, Aruba, Barbados, Trinidad & Tobago. Good lord, eight islands! It will take forever to look for them. And what if they had already left and were on the move? But it's the only chance I've got of seeing Isabel again._

He thanked the map-maker and rushed out to the ships.

- - -

"Land, ho!" squawked Mr. Cotton's parrot.

"Land, aye?" Jack turned to face the dark spot on the surface of the ocean. "Alright, mates. We'll be docking here for two weeks. Drop the anchor and bring some supplies out!"

"Aye, cap'n!"

"Jack, two weeks? What are we doing out here for two weeks?" I was upset at not knowing the reason for being here.

"Exploring and sightseeing, love."

"You swear? No treasure hunting?"

I must have sounded doubtful, because he took my hand and kissed it. "I swear on all my rum, Is."

"But promise me one thing."

"Aye? I'm listening."

"Promise me that we'll find adventure the whole two weeks that we'll be here."

Jack chuckled. "That can be arranged. And I promise ye more than just adventure."

He held my face and brought my lips to his. He advanced slowly, making sure that I was comfortable. He kissed me full on the mouth with his soft, tender lips. I sighed as his warm tongue filled the crevices of my mouth. I could taste the faint rum as he continued to do so. A call below deck broke the kiss.

Jack hurried off to attend to business as I stood there, knees quivering. Jack's kiss was _divine_.

I shook my head, as if to chase the helpless feeling away.

- - -

**A/N: **You like? Reviews please! Sorry it's so short, but I'm sleepy and it's getting late!


	5. Island Hopping

**A/N:** I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated in quite a few days. It's only the first week of school and we had so much homework that they made their way into my weekends! I hope you're not disappointed. R&R!

**Disclaimer: **Need I say more?

_Chapter 5: Island Hopping_

"Take me to the following places, will you, please?" Norrington handed the captain the list the map-maker had written.

The captain's eyes widened. "Eight islands! Blimey, what ye up to, mate?"

"Searching for a few people. They may be on one of those islands."

"Ye know how long it's gonna take if ye plan to search all these islands?" The captain could tell that this man knew not the least.

"How long could it take? An island a day."

The man burst out laughing. "Are ye serious? From here to the nearest island is three days, mate. And each island is approximately two days apart. And ye still got to search the island. That'll take 'round a day. Those islands aren't the smallest."

"Good lord. Just do whatever you can to get me there. I'll pay you." Norrington fumbled with his pouch. The man stopped him.

"No need for that. I feel like doin' some charity work today, so I'll take you there for no charge at the fastest speed possible." He smiled.

Norrington was surprised. _This must be another lucky day_, he thought.

"On one condition."

"Of course. Name your price."

"Ye will work under me as me crew as we search for ye friends. Swabbin' the deck, all that dirt. Aye?"

"Yes, sir." Norrington saluted.

Captain Goryin tapped his foot on the ground, his arms crossed, and looked expectant.

"I mean, aye, captain."

"Good. Ye learning."

- - -

"Ahh, Curacao. Lovely place, innit poppet?" Pintel asked Isabel.

"Yes, quite lovely indeed. I'd prefer this to Port Royal anyday."

We had arrived at the port of Curacao. I gazed at the beach, amazed for I have never seen anything with such beauty. For most of my life, I had stayed in Port Royal. It was not until recently that I left.

Lowering the anchor, Jack told the crew to head into town.

"Ye need any help? Ye want me to come with ye?" Jack grabbed his hat and coat.

"No, no. I'm fine. You go spend some time with the crew and I'll meet you later at dusk." I absentmindedly waved him away.

"Be careful, love." Jack climbed down the side of the ship after giving me a peck on the cheek.

- - -

After searching several islands, Norrington became discouraged.

"We've been through Trinidad & Tobago, Bonaire, Aruba, and Grenada! Still nothing!"

Captain Goryin clicked his tongue. "Patience, mate. Only three islands left. They can't be far. At this rate, ye will find 'em in no time. The islands we searched have no settlements or towns."

In the past islands, the same scene repeatedly unfolded. Norrington would run off the ship and to the islands, calling for Isabel. He would search every niche and nook, only to find trees, sand, and more sand. He would then trudge back onto and start moping and sulking.

"Who are ye really lookin' for, eh?" The captain asked quietly, approaching Norrington at an attempt to lift his spirits.

"Just friends, that's all."

Goryin was not convinced. "You're lying. It can't be friends. The only thing that can be is either lovesickness or a heartbreak. So which is it?"

Norrington was silent for a moment before responding. "Both, I suppose."

"Who is this lass that bothers yer heart and mind?"

"Isabel Windsor. To me, she's practically perfect. In shape, and in manners. I just can't explain it. She draws me to her with no effort at all. Enchanting, really. Come to think of it, I'm rather glad Elizabeth rejected my proposal. If it weren't for her, I would have never met Isabel. And I'm not sure what her intentions are. Sometimes she acts like she really does love me back. And sometimes it's like she's trying to get away, to love someone else. The way she plays with my heart likes strings on a harp pains me deeply. This would be my second attempt at having her back. I fear that if I cannot have Isabel and have her return my love, I shall never love another."

Goryin listened intently as Norrington told about the girl that made his heart and soul restless.

"A moving love story, ye got on yer hands there, lad." He patted Norrington on the shoulder. "I'll guarantee I'll find 'er for ye."

- - -

I strolled down the beaches, pale white sand sifting through my toes. It was rather windy on the sands. The gusts of air swept through my hair, causing me to repeatedly brush them away. I was alone, everything quiet except for the roaring crash of the waves against the shores. I watched the sunset, thinking about what would happen after all this ended.


	6. Oh Brother!

**A/N:** Am I doing something wrong? Do you readers not like how the story's going? Because I'm not getting a lot of reviews. I don't mean to sound like a thirsty review hog, but I really need some serious feedback in order to write a good story. After writing for a whole hour, a few reviews can really make my day. So please read and review! And much thanks to those who review on a regular basis.

**Disclaimer: **(insert regular disclaimer here)

_Chapter 6: Oh Brother!_

Jack had led the crew into town, instructing them to keep low, for Curacao was not pirate country. At a moment's notice, they could get caught and hanged by the authorities, their heads on display at the town entrance to serve as a warning to nearing pirates.

After a few hours, the sky began to turn pink and yellow. Jack noticed the hour and frantically began to look for Isabel. He hadn't seen her since he left the ship. He went this way and that before smacking himself on the forehead for being stupid. _Of course_, he thought.

Putting his hand into his coat pocket, he reached for the broken compass. The arrow turned in circles for a few seconds and then stopped and pointed into a definite direction. He followed it and soon found himself on the beach of Curacao. Looking up, he saw Isabel sitting on the sands with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"What ye doing here, all alone?" Jack bent down to sit beside me.

"Just thinking, Jack, is all. And I'm waiting for night to fall so I can watch the stars come out."

"I'd like to know what ye were thinkin' about, hmm? Mind telling me?"

I fiddled with the sand, picking it up and letting it fall through the gaps between my fingers. "I guess it wouldn't hurt if I told you. I was just pondering of what's to come when I return to Port Royal and become a well-mannered lady again." I paused, waiting for Jack's reaction.

Jack looked at the waves. He said nothing, showing no expression. But his head wanted to burst. _She wants to go back. She wants to go back to her old life. Isabel doesn't want to stay with me. Have I not done everything I can to keep her with me? _Jack had thought that he had successfully convinced her to join him and be a pirate when the _Viking_ sailed out of Port Royal. Now it was Jack's turn for him to ponder on what would happen once their adventure was over, once Isabel goes back to Port Royal. What would become of him? Would his heart disintegrate without having her with him?

"I…I could imagine what would happen once ye went back to Port Royal."

The skies went dark except for the twinkling stars above.

I lay down on the beach, a sudden feeling of peacefulness coming over me with the stars up above, the rolling sounds of the ocean, and having Jack next to me.

- - -

"Alright, mates, we've got two islands left, Barbados and Curacao. I want this ship full speed ahead. Barbados, first!" Goryin bellowed out his orders to his crew before turning to Norrington. "Never lose hope, lad."

- - -

After star gazing for what seemed like the longest time, Jack suggested that we go back to town before the air gets cold and the tide gets high.

I stood up and brushed off the sand from my dress and hair. Following Jack, we headed to the nearest inn, _The Tropical Coconut_.

"One room for two, please." Jack leaned onto the counter and waited for the key.

It wasn't until the man lifted his head up that I saw his face was strangely familiar.

"Kind sir, what is your name?" I too, was at the counter.

"David Windsor. Do you need any assistance, madam?"

"David? Is that you? What in God's name are you doing here?" I went behind the table he was sitting at and pulled him up and gave him a great hug.

"Err..." The man wore a confused look.

Jack suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. "Do ye know this man?"

"I've known him all my life! It's me, Isabel! David, do you remember?"

It was as if he snapped back into his usual self. He pulled Isabel away from him and put both of his hands on her shoulders and examined her. "Isabel? Dear sister, what are you doing here? And with that man? Were you thinking of sharing a room with him? Where's Mum and Dad? How are they?"

At the word "sister", Jack's envious mood immediately faded.

I took my time to answer his questions. "Mother and Father are perfectly fine in Port Royal, and yes, I had a mind of sharing rooms. But answer my question. Why aren't you training?"

"I left camp a year ago and came here to Curacao and am here working as you have seen. And who is this man? Are you married?"

"No worries, brother, he is a friend. Mother and Father let me leave for a while. And no, I am not yet married."

Jack stayed out of the reunion between the pair of siblings but felt an internal feeling of happiness at the fact that David, Isabel's older brother, had thought that they were a married couple.

"No, let us continue our conversation tomorrow morning at the inn's restaurant, yes? It is late, and you need your sleep. And I would prefer if you and your friend stayed in separate rooms." David cocked an eye towards Jack.

"Yes, David, at once." I went up the inn stairs.

Jack followed suite with his own key, his mood changing from satisfaction from disappointment.

- - -

**A/N: **Haha, the name of the inn,_ The Tropical Coconut_, was my idea of poor humor. Funny name, isn't it? And for those who have not read my previous fiction, David is indeed Isabel's older brother who was sent away for military training a few years ago. Everything clear now? Review, please!


	7. Quarrels

**A/N: **This is the second chapter I wrote today. Seems like I have time. Review, please!

**Disclaimer:** What else is there to say? We both know that I own nothing of Disney's.

_Chapter 7: Quarrels_

After searching Barbados with nothing to show for their efforts, Goryin's crew and Norrington headed back to the ships.

"Onward to the last island. Curacao."

Norrington's stomach felt queasy. The last island.

- - -

David was already at the restaurant when I arrived. He wore a white shirt with cuffs with a pair of black leather breeches and brown boots. He looked out the bay window, sipping coffee and watched the town wake up, one by one.

I had rummaged through my trunk on the ship and found a yellow silk sundress and a hat. My hair was neatly combed, with pins holding every hair in place.

"Morning, David. So tell me. Why didn't you ever come back to Port Royal after your training?" I sat down on a chair across from him, smoothing my dress.

"I suppose I don't have a good reason for that. Perhaps I never really had a liking towards Port Royal." He set his cup of coffee down on the dish with a clink, making a light, but audible sound.

"Perhaps you never got over the fact that Celia had to leave for the Western settlements?" Celia had been David's lover, until she moved away before he left for military training.

"No, it's not that." He quickly changed that subject. "How many suitors have you had while I have been away?" he teased.

I gave him a sarcastic laugh. "Let's say I've had none, shall we?"

Shortly after, Jack came down to join us at breakfast.

"'ello, how's everyone doing today?" Taking large gulps of tea, he said, "Ye know, tea isn't really my fancy, I wonder if they have any ru-."

I quickly kicked him under the table, almost causing him to choke on the tea.

"So, tell me, who exactly is this friend of yours?" David looked at Jack repulsively.

"An acquaintance of mine on our adventure that Mother and Father permitted."

"To be more specific, my name is Jack Sparrow, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow to you." Jack gave and chuckle and looked at David.

"Is? Are you telling me, you've been…bunking with this pirate?" David asked, questioningly and accusingly at the same time.

"What? I ne-," I was at mid sentence before Jack cut in.

"She's been dying to tell ye, she is. Truth is, we happen to be madly in love, isn't that right, Isabel?"

Jack and Isabel both knew that he was joking, though it was Jack who wished that he was really telling the truth.

I groaned. "Well that's that. You, David, will be coming with us for the rest of the journey and you will come back to Port Royal. Someone needs to take Father's place as the Baron of Windsor after he's gone."

"I certainly don't think so."

"Well, why not?"

"I don't like the way Port Royal is being run."

"Oh well. Then I guess I'll be heading off somewhere on a _ship full of pirates_." I pretended to look at my nails while my words tempted David.

Being the ever over-protective brother, David relented when Isabel mentioned the ship full of pirates.

"Fine. I'll be heading to my quarters to pack my belongings. Stay in town, you hear?"

David walked out, leaving Isabel and Jack to themselves.

"Do we really have to bring him along?" Jack asked.

"Jack! Of course we have to! He's my brother."

- - -

David went to his room in the inn where he lived and worked. Going through the rooms, David saw a man with a rather frizzy white wig and dirty and torn coat and pants along with a group of men. _Where have I seen him before_, thought David. _He does resemble Norrington. But what would James be doing here? And looking like that? Funny that Isabel hasn't mentioned him. _ Not giving the matter another thought, David returned to packing his things.

- - -

After a while, David returned to the restaurant, finding Jack and Isabel still sitting as they were when he left them.

"I'm ready, sister." David carried a luggage and a bag, one in each hand.

"Alright then, let's head out, aye?" Jack stood up, ready to leave.

"You know, Isabel. I never knew that Norrington also accompanied you on your trip. I think it's quite unusual for you not to mention he was with you when you know that James was my best mate." David said, unaware that this too, were news to me.

"What did ye say? Norrington's in Curacao?" said Jack and I at the same time. I let out a gasp.

"Isn't he with you?"

- - -

**A/N: **Bad place to end a chapter? Reviews, please! Sorry for any typos or mistakes. It's getting late!


	8. On the Run

**A/N: **Sorry, had too much homework. REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **Don't even think about suing me.

_Chapter 8: On the Run_

Both Jack and Isabel couldn't believe their ears. Norrington in Curacao? It could be only one thing that he's after. Or rather, one person.

"Why the silence? Well, he is with you, is he not?"

Jack went into action. "We should leave, like now, aye?" He picked up David's bags and quickly headed to the door.

"Is there something here that I ought to know? Like why you never mentioned James and how he suddenly shows up. And why we are quick to leave?"

"Long story, David. To the ship, hurry!" I was frantic. I absolutely did not want to meet up with Norrington. With Norrington and Jack at the same place at the same time, I could only predict how confused I would be. Also, knowing that I had partly lied to him and betrayed him only made it worse.

- - -

"So we're here, boy. Last island on the list. Better search it thoroughly, aye?" The captain gave James a playful nudge.

Norrington said nothing and nodded.

"What's she look like? So the whole crew can help and put some effort to it." Goryin wanted to make Norrington feel like there's hope, though he knew inside that if there was a chance at all, the chance would be slight.

"She stands about up to my chin, with light brown hair, and long lashes. Slender figure, hazel eyes, and fair skin." Norrington's voice was toneless.

"Alright, crew, you heard the man. Spread out!"

The crew immediately scattered throughout the small town.

Goryin heaved a sigh. "Ye never know, lad. Ye never know."

- - -

"I demand an answer before stepping on this damned ship!" David's voice was shrill as any man's could get.

"Oh bloody hell," muttered Jack.

"I don't even think that it was James that you saw. It could have been anyone!" I was getting impatient. David was not cooperating.

"My eyes were not mistaken." David's face was scrunched up in frustration.

"I'll have you know that he was not with us. He…I told him that I'd be gone. So there would be no reason at all for him to be here." I immediately covered my mouth with my hands as soon as those words came out.

"What? Why would you tell him that you were gone? Are you telling me that if that was him, then you're the person he's looking for? Why?"

I said nothing.

David turned to face Jack. "Do _you_ know?" He pointed a finger at Jack's face.

"Ye know, I always thought that pointing fingers were bad manners. Surely ye know that, being a gentleman you are." Jack slapped his hand down.

"Well, do you?"

I made shook my head and made slashing motion towards my throat, hoping that Jack would get the message.

"Uhh…"

"On with it!"

"Errr…" Jack hesitated, trying to stall.

"Now, so help me, or I will sever your fingers!"

"No! I'll tell you." I didn't like other people to be threatened on my account. "He...he was courting me when I left. And even before that."

"You were? He was? That's all? Then why are you avoiding him?" His facial expression was peculiar.

"I just don't, now please, can we leave?"

"I suppose…Though it would be nice to have a chat with him…"

"I'm afraid not, David. Some other time, hmm?"

- - -

"Find anything?" Norrington hoped to see results.

"Not at all, I'm afraid." Goryin looked at him sympathetically.

Suddenly, a skinny man within the crew raised his hand. "I saw this lady with the exact description, Commodore. But she was getting on a ship with a few others and seemed to be in a hurry, so I didn't stop her."

"What?" Norrington ran to the waters and looked out to see a ship sailing away. "That's Sparrow's ship! After them!"

Goryin and his crew quickly boarded the ship, but not before he smacked the skinny man on the back of his head and said, "Dunce."

- - -

"Bugger! That's Norrington's ship after us." Jack said, swearing like a sailor as he did so. After all, he was one.

"You think we'll outrun them?" I asked.

"Depends on the ship, love."

I put my hands together and prayed that we would. I just couldn't handle both of them at the same time.

- - -

**A/N: **Reviews are all that I ask of you.


	9. Catching Up

**A/N:** It makes me feel really, really happy that readers are reviewing! You guys make me smile every time I log into my e-mail and see those reviews! Keep it up guys! Also, I did have the anonymous review option enabled, so I've been getting some unsigned reviews. Please log in to review if you already have an account! And if you are reviewing anonymously, at least leave an e-mail or some other source in which I can contact you regarding your notes. Thanks!

**Disclaimer goes here**

_Chapter 9: Catching Up_

I watched Norrington's ship get closer and closer and Jack move about in a jerky, nervous way.

I gave the other ship one last look and ran to the captain's quarters.

Ana-Maria went up to Jack and said, "Ye know, Jack, ye should surrender to 'im while you have the chance. That ship is sure to catch up to us. This isn't the _Black Pearl_. Who knows what Norrington will do to ye? We're out in open waters with no where to run or escape. His crew will overcome us."

Jack ignored her and continued to steer the ship.

- - -

Meanwhile, on Goryin's ship, Norrington was giving out orders.

"You will not, I repeat, will not harm anyone aboard the ship without my say. I want Jack Sparrow captured and tied and the girl guarded. Are we clear?"

The crew nodded.

Norrington's face was bold and stern as the ship gained onto the _Viking._

_- - -_

Jack's legs quivered, but he tried to show no fear.

The distance between the two ships grew smaller, and Norrington's heart beat faster.

Would he find her?

In less then a minute, Norrington, Goryin, and part of the crew swung over to Jack's ship.

"Jack Sparrow. We meet again," said Norrington, as if Jack's name was something bitter that needed to be spat out.

"Look, Norry, I do not have Isabel with me, do ye see her? So I suggest ye stop saying my name is such a threatening voice."

"You're lying. You're absolutely lying. Pirates. I should know better."

Norrington drew out a sword and pointed towards Jack. He too, pulled out a sword, a rather pitiful one, as it was blunt.

Without warning, swords clashed. Time and time again, each person tried to avoid the other's sword while pointing his own sword to his opponent. Norrington's feet seemed more nimble and his movements with his sword seemed more agile to Jack. He bit his lip. This did not look good at all. It wasn't until Norrington's sword was at his throat that he dropped his sword and gave in.

"Bundle his hands and make sure he does not escape." He turned to Goryin and asked, "Have you found her?"

"Not a trace."

"Are you positive that you've searched every corner of the ship?"

"Well, I have eliminated unlikely areas…" Goryin's voice trailed to a stop.

"I want every inch of this ship to be searched. Thoroughly."

Goryin nodded and walked off.

Norrington went to captain's quarters to closely examine the room. He walked past Jack's desk, his eyes falling on a familiar object, causing him to pick it up.

His eyes lay on a compass. He opened it, seeing a spinning needle. _I've seen this before. But where? Sparrow showed it to me once, but what is its purpose, _thought Norrington. The needle finally rested. It pointed towards the bed. _Surely this direction is not north. _He thought for a moment. Then it occurred to him. Jack had once told him that this was no ordinary compass. It pointed to…what was it again? _It pointed to your heart's innermost desire. _Knowing that, he still did not understand. _Why would I want Jack's bed? I don't feel tired. _Suddenly, a strange, indecent thought crossed his mind and it made his cheeks flush red in embarrassment. He sat down, still studying the compass which remained pointed towards the bed.

It wasn't until he looked at the floor and at his feet that he noticed a piece of flowered fabric sticking out from under the bed. He yanked on it, but it did not budge.

Stooping down to the ground he lifted the cloth from the mattress and soon understood the compass' behavior.

It wasn't the bed that he truly wanted.

It was Isabel.

- - -

**A/N: **Did you like it? Please leave a review! I'll update as soon as possible!


	10. Reunion

**A/N: **Loving the reviews! A happy writer is a good writer. Well, most of the time. Thanks!

**Disclaimer**

_Chapter 10: Reunion_

Amazingly enough, the flowered fabric belonged to a dress, and the dress belonged to Isabel, who was hiding under the bed.

"Oh! What a surprise to see you here, Commodore. I was looking for my earring." I looked sheepish.

"Really? Are you quite sure that's the reason you're under there? Come out this instant!"

I crept out, somewhat reluctant and somewhat not. Just as I stood my self up and brushed away the dust bunnies, Norrington brought me into his arms with a tight embrace.

At first, my body was stiff and awkward. After a moment or so, I relaxed, leaned against his broad chest, and closed my eyes.

"Do you realize," stammered Norrington, "How much trouble I've gone through to find you again?"

"I'm terribly sorry…" I murmured. After a moment, I snapped out of that dreamy state. "Where's Jack? And the rest of the crew?"

He looked hurt. "Bound up by now. I have agreed not to capture them if they do not attack us."

Hearing this, I threw off his arms. "What? Where is he? Where are they?" I rushed out of the cabin.

Norrington sprang out, grasping my wrist. "Let go! I won't have this!" I struggled to break free.

"Isabel! Listen to me first. I have not harmed Jack. I've just put him on a temporary restraining order until we're all back at Port Royal."

I noticed how Norrington never called me by my nickname, Is, like everyone else.

"So you can turn him in?" I tried to pull away.

"Please, I beg of you. I've gone through so much to find you again and I don't want to lose you again. Hear me out, once we arrive at Port Royal, I'll cut his ropes."

I stopped struggling. "I just want to see Jack for now, is that all right?"

Norrington looked at my face before answering. "You may."

He led me to another cabin where Jack was being held. Upon entrance, I saw him sitting on the floor, his hands tied together with his eyes shut. He had dozed off from pain and fatigue that I dare not wake up.

Stepping out, Norrington asked me, "Are you satisfied now?"

I kept my eyes on the ground and nodded.

"Come now, don't be upset with me. You know I can't bear it."

"Please, Commodre—,"

"James."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Call me James."

"Ah, yes. James, I can't go on like this forever. Running away and hiding, it's too much."

"You're saying you do not return my affection?" He fingered the locket that I had given him the night before my departure.

"Please don't take it the wrong way. It's not that I don't return your affection, its that…"

Norrington finished my sentence. "You yearn to be free and do not want to settle down, am I right?"

"Well…" I was uncomfortable discussing this with him. "I'm not sure where my heart lies. I don't know what I really want, do you understand me?"

He nodded and averted his attention elsewhere.

I gazed at the side of his face, imagining the empty, distant look in his eyes. Thinking that, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Not thinking at all, I spun him around, tiptoed on my feet, and placed a kiss on his lips, a kiss so passionate that would surely make him faint.

After we finished, I ran off to my own cabin without another word.

- - -

**A/N: **Just review, thanks.


	11. Passing Days

**A/N: **I'm really sorry if my story disappoints you if it doesn't go the way you'd prefer it. I'll make it up to you, I swear! Please no pressure! Thanks. Other than that, keep the reviews coming! They really encourage me.

**Disclaimer**

_Chapter 11: Passing Days_

That kiss really did catch him by surprise. A sudden rush of happiness ran throughout his body and he almost thought he'd tumble overboard. He didn't get a chance to stop her and ask her why she had done that. She went away too quickly.

Behind my closed door, I thought about what I had done. Had I kissed him out of love or pity? Not sure, I slumped to the ground. An unusual thought came to me. James was an amazingly good kisser, I had to admit. Not quite as good as Jack, for he lacked that faint tinge rum. But yet, still an excellent kisser. I climbed onto bed and covered myself with thin sheets.

In the cabin, or shall we say, cell, Jack sat and stared at the moonlight through the dirty window. It shocked even him that he had given up so quickly. Pain traveled in waves through his body, his wrists were red and sore as the rope cut into his skin. He then remembered Isabel. He hadn't seen her since that afternoon before she went to his quarters. With nothing else to think of, he slowly drifted into a deep slumber.

- - -

Back in Port Royal, Beckett paced his office. It had been more than a month since Norrington left in search of the girl. How hard could it possibly be to catch a stupid girl? He longed to throw both Norrington and the damned pirate into the dungeons, leaving a helpless girl for him to torment.

- - -

The next morning, Norrington woke with a smile on his face. The kiss Isabel had given him was imprinted in his mind. He wanted another opportunity to hold her.

Dressing out, he approached Isabel's room and knocked twice. After a few more tries, the door remained closed. He sighed and opened it. The bed contained no one and was neatly folded. He searched the ship and ended up at Jack's cabin.

Opening the door, he found Isabel sitting on the ground, feeding Jack his breakfast.

"What on earth are you doing, Isabel?" Norrington's smile fell from his face.

"Feeding him, obviously. How do you expect him to obtain food? His wrists are tied."

He could find no fault and that and was silent. It seemed to him that Isabel did not even have the slightest memory of that kiss they shared last night.

Jack's face was smug. Here he was, being fed by the woman of his dreams, while his rival stood and watched.

"I will release him, if that would relieve you of this _horrible_ chore."

"Most definitely." I made way as Norrington approached with a pocketknife and cut off the ropes.

Norrington quickly turned to leave, thus bumping into a tall figure as he tried to make an exit.

"Excuse me, sir"

"James! Is that you? You made it onto the ship?" the man took his hand and shook it.

"Who…"

"It's me, David, your old pal from Port Royal!"

Norrington squinted at the man's face, finally recognizing him.

"David! Long time no see, eh, mate?"

The two men went off, discussing things the other had missed between the years they had not seen each other.

Jack stretched and said, "Thanks, love."

"My pleasure."

- - -

Later on, while cleaning the deck, I overheard several conversations.

First were Norrington and David's, who stood by the rigging.

"You know why I'm here?"

"Isabel told me. To find her, was it?"

"Yes. By the way, what do you think of that rascal pirate? Personally, I just strongly dislike him. Indecent and unrefined, he is."

"I agree. Wouldn't it be great to toss him overboard?"

"Isabel wouldn't allow it, I'm sure. Too cruel, David, too cruel."

I wasn't really shocked at their impressions towards Jack. Shrugging, I moved to a different part of the ship.

This time, I couldn't help but eavesdrop on Jack and Gibbs.

"I feel sorry that ye got tied up like that, Jack. It's almost like a mutiny, I say!"

"Aye, except that ol' Norry and David aren't my crew."

"Agreed, Cap'n."

"I would've slit their throats in their sleep if only they weren't so precious to Isabel. David being her brother, and Norry being…" Jack stopped to think of a word fit for Norrington. "Being her friend." The word "friend" had emphasis and Jack certainly didn't mean it literally.

I was disturbed by these hushed chats, wondering if each had really meant what they said.

That evening, just before dinner was served, I called the whole crew together.

"Tomorrow evening, I hereby invite all of you to a formal dinner right here on the ship. Please dress in your Sunday bests and mind your manners. I will be expecting you here at 6 o'clock sharp. Those who do not attend will get fifty lashes." I didn't really have the courage to lash anyone; I just needed a threat that would force them to come.

Everyone on the ship groaned. I smiled. It would be interesting to see how this would work out.

- - -

**A/N: **I worded the ending in such a lame fashion. I apologize for that and for any typos or grammar mistakes. It's late and I'm being rushed. Reviews?


	12. The Feast

**A/N:** Sorry, but I had to think a while. And I don't spend much time on the comp as much on weekends as I do on weekdays. Keep reviewing, thanks!

**(Disclaimer)**

_Chapter 12: The Feast_

Evening came too fast for Jack. A formal dinner? With those oafs, that was near impossible. He was not the man to mind his manners anywhere, let alone in front of men who hated him. If he managed to pull this off at all, it would be for Isabel and Isabel only.

On the contrary, Norrington was quite pleased. _Finally, something decent and orderly. Not like Sparrow,_ he thought_. This would be my chance to show Isabel how elegance and finery is shown in a man. Sparrow would probably make a fool out of himself in front of everyone! What fun. _He combed out what was left of his wig and washed his breeches and coat to prepare for the feast.

- - -

I clearly was not right in the head. A dinner for forty people? My main intention was not to serve the crew, but to form a peace treaty. After hearing the hushed exchanges of words, I felt that something must be done. Two men who secretly wanted to kill each other were not going to help the rest of the crew last in open seas. I chuckled at the thought of Jack in clean clothes and went into the kitchen.

That night, everyone bustled into the dining hall of the ship. Seats were scarce but I had managed. Ana-Maria wore a dress (which was rare, for she never did), Gibbs wore a suit, and Pintel and Ragetti's faces were clean. Jack was most impressive. His face was free of dirt and grime and his hair was neatly braided and combed. He wore a dark velvet coat unlike the leather one he usually wore, and his boots were clean. I approached him. The usually pungent odor of rum, salt, and perspiration that usually lingered in the air when he walked into the room was no longer apparent.

Jack came forth and bowed. "I am present, madam."

Smiling, I replied, "Your appearance and etiquette so far seem to have improved. Take your seat, Captain."

Next up came James. Seeing him, I was not surprised as I was with Jack. His attire was usual, it being a uniform of an officer . One could not get any more perfect than Norrington.

"Good evening, James."

"Evening, Isabel."

"Shall I show you to your seat?"

"Of course, but let me be the first to say that you look ravishing tonight." He took my hand and kissed it.

I did what would be the polite thing to do; I curtsied. "Thank you for noticing, James."

I took back my hand and led him to his chair. I watched his reaction as he discovered that his seat was next to Jack's. Being the polite gentleman he was, he said nothing and tried to hide his disgusted face.

Jack nearly jumped when he turned his head and saw Norrington next to him.

"What ye doin' here?"

"I'm sitting in my assigned seat, Sparrow." He kept his voice dangerously calm.

"If ye say so…" Jack immediately looked away to the tray of food that was carried out.

I had tried my best to combine the supplies the ship provided with my knowledge of cooking, resulting with beef with parsley, biscuits with butter, and some leafy greens with pasta. With no other refreshments, I provided rum, wine, and water. My cooking wasn't the best and the food inventory was limited.

I sat down with the others as they were about to devour the food.

"Before we begin to eat, shall we say grace?" I reminded them. "Would you care to lead us, Commodore?"

"My pleasure, Isabel." He paused for a moment, put his hands together in prayer and closed his eyes. "Bless us, O Lord, and these your gifts, which we are about to receive from your bounty. Through Christ our Lord. And may I thank the Lord for sending a beauty of a woman so kind and may I become more than just her acquaintance. Amen."

Blushing, I was startled by the last few words of his prayer but said nothing. A low rumble came deep from Jack's throat. Glancing up, I felt Norrington's stare on my face.

"Let's sup, now, hmm?"

The crew prepared themselves by spreading out cloth napkins onto their laps and pulling handkerchiefs from their pockets. Voices and laughter grew loud as they talked and ate. But the cheery atmosphere was not to be sustained with James and Jack sitting in adjacent seats.

"Pass the peas, Sparrow."

"Say what," asked Jack, his mouth still full of potatoes.

"I said, pass the peas."

"Get it yerself, Norry. I ain't reachin' anywhere."

Norrington was near boiling point. "What do you mean 'reach'? It's right there to the left of your hand! You barely have to strain your arm. Now hurry, pass the peas!"

"Make me," growled Jack.

Roaring with frustration, Norrington pushed back his chair, stood up, and snatched the bowl of peas from the table. With the bowl in midair, he overturned it and dumped it onto Jack's head.

"That, you obnoxious brute, is how you pass the peas."

Suddenly, the room was deathly silent. A fork dropped from someone's hands and clattered onto the plate.

"Oh dear," I gasped.

Warm, mushy peas fell down into back of Jack's shirt, a most shocking feeling.

"Ye did not just do that. Pinch me, I must be dreaming." Jack's eyes narrowed into slits.

Norrington reached over and pinched Jack on the arm. "No, I really did dump peas on your head."

Jack bared his teeth and shoveled his mash potatoes with his hands and threw it at Norrington. It hit his chest.

"Perfect aim, don't ye think so, Commodore?"

"Why I ought to--," started Norrington.

"Stop it, both of you! Very childish, indeed. And may I excuse myself from this preposterous scene, I will be in my cabin." I gave a huff and stalked off.

The evening did _not_ go anywhere near the way I planned it.

- - -

**A/N:** I don't know what to think of this chapter. Maybe some reviews, so I can make up my mind?


	13. Apologies

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating for almost a week! Sorry, sorry, sorry! This whole week has been too stressful and I haven't been getting enough sleep. So please don't be too disappointed. You haven't completely forgotten about me have you? Review, please!

Disclaimer

_Chapter 13: Apologies_

You could say I was disappointed. I had purposefully put them next together in hopes that they will eventually get along. But not far into the meal…Such childish behavior! It wasn't surprising coming from Jack, but I had thought better of Norrington.

I had excused myself from dinner, with not a bite in my hollow stomach.

There was a sudden knock on the wooden door and I called out, "Who is it?"

"Just dear Jack, love."

"Go away. I'm not in the mood, Jack."

"Please, Is. Open up."

"No." My voice was firm this time.

There was a window in the cabin that looked out onto the deck. Jack's face soon popped up and his face filled the window frame.

"Come now, love. I'm a persistent man, and I get what I want. Open the door."

I walked over to the window and pulled down the shades, covering the window.

"And I'm a patient woman, and_ I _get what I want."

This cabin surely wasn't a fancy inn, for the walls did not absorb the sound. I could clearly hear Jack pleading on and on from the outside.

I heard a thump against the door. "If ye won't open, then I'll sit here for a while, aye? And I'm sure ye can still hear me."

I walked over to the door and sat down, leaning against it. In my head, I could see Jack leaning on my door from the other side. I could feel the door strain as it supported the pressure he put on the door while he sat.

"I really didn't mean to, ye know. Just…it's just a sudden reaction that I couldn't help. That man hates my guts, I'll let you know. I only dislike him 'cause he dislikes me. Sorry for ruining your dinner." His voice faded and sounded drowsy. "Didn't mean to, didn't mean to, didn't mean to…"

I waited until all was silent on the other side of the door.

I slowly opened it and found Jack leaning against the door with his eyes closed. In the middle of the ocean, nights can get pretty cold. I pulled him in, and may I say that Jack was a deep sleeper. It took a lot of strength to set him on the bed. I stepped back and saw that there was no space left for myself and decided to sleep on the ground.

- - -

Norrington dared not knock upon her door after what had happened. What had come over him? Stranded on a ship with Jack Sparrow made him like this. Desperately yearning for Isabel made him this way.

He sat alone in the dining hall, staring at nothing in particular. Jack and David left shortly after Isabel had, and the rest of the crew cleaned out the tables.

His face was buried in this hands and he groaned. He hated himself.

- - -

The next morning, Jack woke up to find himself not against the door on the deck, but on a bed. He turned around, trying to recognize where he was. His eyes stopped searching and came to a halt when he saw Isabel crouched in the corner, sleeping. Seeing that she gave up her bed for him made Jack feel guilty. He crept to the corner where she slept when she suddenly opened her eyes.

"I'm not a light sleeper like you, Jack Sparrow."

"Eh? Am I right to assume that ye have forgiven me by letting me stay here last night?"

I tried to keep a straight face. But one cannot stay mad at Jack forever. I covered my mouth and let out a muffled laugh. "For now," I said.

My laughter was short-lived and ceased when I opened the door and found James in front of me. "What business could you possibly want with me, Commodore?"

My harsh words seem to cut into his flesh, making deep wounds. He flinched at my choice of words.

"I want to…"

I looked at him with disinterest and said, "Get on with it, I haven't all day."

I was personally shocked at how bitter my words were. Never have I spoken to anyone in this manner. Looking at Norrington made me feel as if my soft, gracious self had hardened and was replaced with a raging animal. I glared at him and tapped my foot. I was getting impatient and it was obvious.

"I want to apologize for what happened last night and wanted to know if I could say, make it up to you?" His speech came out rapidly and his hands trembled.

Jack sat on the bed behind me and with his legs crossed, and watched as my little episode with Norrington unfolded. Apparently, he found it quite amusing.

Before James could continue, I cut him short. "Save it, _Commodore_." My emphasis on the word made him draw back, as if I had flogged him with a whip. I pushed past him and left the room.

Jack followed suite and waved at Norrington with the tips of his fingers and said victoriously, "Have a good day, Norry, aye?"

- - -

**A/N:** Sorry if it's too short. Reviews, please. And I've already slapped myself for not updating this whole week.


	14. Opportunities Evade

**A/N: **Sorry again.

Disclaimer Here.

_Chapter 14: Opportunities Evade_

Norrington was silenced by the sudden flow of sharp words from Isabel. He was stunned. This was a side of Isabel that he had never seen. But she had a right to be furious with him. He amazed even himself with this series of unruly behavior. He hated how he had acted which gave Isabel perfect reason to be mad, and he hated how Sparrow mocked him with triumph. He hoped that he could prove Jack wrong and show him that that triumph was false.

On the other side of the ship, Jack's heart danced with glee. He had fought with Norrington in the battle for Isabel and had won. Or so it seemed. Jack was on her good side, and Norrington was not. He closed his eyes and smiled at the sky, cooking up plans on how to convince Isabel to maroon Norrington on a deserted island.

I sweeped the deck of dirt and dust, thinking at what I had just done. Had I been too hard on him? I feel my old self settling back, my mind calm. I have a nagging conscious that tells me to take back my words and comfort James.

Footsteps approached from behind. "Isabel, you have good reason to be upset, but if we could just talk…"

Jack popped out of nowhere and instantly said, "Is, I think that ye could be of some assistance to Ana-Maria who's cooking below deck."

I was confused, but took in the last words that were said to me and walked off.

"What in bloody hell was that? You purposely interrupted our conversation." Norrington fumed.

"Did I? Last time I looked, that wasn't really a conversation, mate." Jack clicked his tongue and strolled away.

On another occasion, Norrington tried to make talk with Isabel. Her back was turned to him and she was looking out to the horizon. He looked around and checked for any signs of Jack and started to come forward. He was about to open his mouth when he felt something heavy knock him down from the side. He fell to the deck with a thud.

"Good Lord, are you quite alright?" I rushed over to him.

Norrington was about to open his mouth when Jack replied, "Quite fine, quite fine. I suspect that there's a bit too much oil on the deck from the shining."

"You did not accidentally slip!" retorted Norrington, who had not received the littlest attention since he was shoved down.

"It's not nice to wrongly accuse others of crimes that they clearly did not commit. I demand an apology."

"This is ridiculous. You don't really believe him, do you?" He turned to me.

I said nothing.

"Still waiting…"

Norrington gritted his teeth. "_Pardon me_," he said grudgingly.

"Apology accepted."

"Pirate," spat Norrington.

"Meanie." Jack smirked.

I stood there, useless and silent during the whole time.

Norrington looked at me for a moment, held his gaze, and our eyes caught each other for a quick moment. I broke contact and faded from the scene arm in arm with Jack.

**A/N: **Short, I'm aware. I do my best, you know. Reviews please. Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'll try to update more often.


	15. Meanwhile in Port Royal

**A/N: **I must keep my writing mojo in top shape! Thanks for all those past reviews!

Disclaimer here.

_Chapter 15: Meanwhile in Port Royal_

Beckett pounded his desk in frustration. He could not concentrate on the work that lay before him, but rather on Norrington and his whereabouts. He growled and took out a piece of paper on which he had written the day of Norrington's departure. _April 8th. _Eight weeks had already passed and not a sign of that blasted commodore. Cutler Beckett was not a man of patience. He had only considered locking up the pirate, but now decided that he would surely lock up James as well for making him wait.

- - -

Will was in the back of the blacksmith shop, welding swords, when he abruptly stopped.

"What's wrong, Will? Burnt hands?" Elizabeth looked up from her embroidery and laughed.

"You know while you were in London, Jack and I were out searching for Jones' heart, right?"

"Yes, so you've told me for the hundredth time." Elizabeth averted her attention back to her stitches.

"I think I've failed to mention that before Jack and I left Port Royal, he picked up a girl and brought her along with us." Will's voice was not steady.

"Oh?" Elizabeth expression now showed that she was clearly interested, for she set down the needle.

"Isabel was the one." Will paused. "Are you familiar with her?"

"Isabel Windsor? I was wondering where she was, haven't seen her in a bit. Yes, I've heard of her."

Hearing Elizabeth's calm voice did not ease him. "I find it strange that I haven't seen Norrington out and about for almost two months already, don't you?"

"Probably in England doing business with the King. Why so worried all of a sudden? You never seemed so concerned for me," teased Elizabeth.

"Don't talk nonsense, of course I'm equally concerned for you. I just really want to know how Jack and Isabel are doing, is all." Will turned back to welding.

"I'm sure they're fine. Jack is a tough man and is sure to keep both lady and crew safe."

"How would you know?"

"It just common sense, I suppose. You sound like you expect something unfortunate to happen to them. Is that what you want?" Elizabeth looked at him.

"Well, no, but Jack seems to always be in some sort of complication or trouble, that I can't help but doubt that he and Isabel are in danger this instance."

Elizabeth tried to lighten the atmosphere and change the subject. "Wouldn't you want to invite Jack and Isabel to our wedding? It would be splendid if they came, don't you think, Will?"

"Absolutely splendid indeed."

- - -

**A/N: **Don't get upset, now. I purposefully made it short and hope that you can see this as a small episode in the story, seeing that its events are not major. Reviews would be really great.


	16. Here or There

**A/N:** Eh, sorry for that little in between chapter there. Just a little something so you guys don't lose interest. Reviews would be terrific.

Disclaimer here.

_Chapter 16: Here or There_

I know I should make time for Norrington. And I know I shouldn't make him look like such a fool. He wasn't a fool, or anywhere near it. But I knew that if I gave in to Norrington, he would persuade me to return to Port Royal with him and marry him. There wasn't really anything wrong with marrying him, now that I think of it, but the idea of returning to Port Royal meant one thing. No more freedom. It would mean living the life I've always feared. The plain life of an obedient lady whose main job was to bear children, feed the family, keep the house in order, and please the husband. I was still young and the thought of permanently nailing myself to responsibilities was a big joke.

My thoughts were disturbed when bickering voices rang out.

"…what in hell could ye be thinking?"

"I think the question is, what are _you_ thinking? Your head doesn't seem to be working properly, let me fix that with a few blows…"

"Absolutely not!"

"Heavens, no! I will go back to that dump if I can help it."

"Port Royal is a dump, if ye haven't already noticed."

"It is not!"

"Is too. If we had a vote, I'm sure you'd be outnumbered. Ye the only one who's not a pirate on this ship, and no pirate wants to go to Port Royal unless there's a good reason."

"I am not the only one! Isabel is surely not a pirate."

"Why are ye so sure? Even if she isn't, which I assure ye she is, she wouldn't want to go back to Port Royal anyhow."

Voices fired back and forth. I came over and with a frown on my face, I asked, "What seems to be the problem, gentlemen?"

James spoke up quickly before Jack could have the chance. "Unfortunately, we're having trouble deciding where our next destination should be. I say Port Royal, and Jack says Tortuga."

I listened to this argument and finally said, "I don't know about you men, but I don't want to go to either places."

Jack, barely waiting for me to finish my sentence, instantly said, "Hah! To Port Royal says ye! But Isabel…Wait, say again?"

"I said I don't want to go to either port. I've been back and forth so often, that I'm rather tired, aren't you?"

Both Jack and James replied at the same time. "No."

I heaved a sigh. "Fine. There's one way to settle this if it's either Port Royal or Tortuga. Flip a coin." I had said it so simply that both men were shocked at why they didn't think of it.

"I've got a doubloon, Norry. So which side ye want?"

"Heads."

"Then tails it is for me."

Jack took from his pocket a golden coin. He was about to flip it, when I interrupted.

"I think it would be fair if I flipped it for you, Jack."

"How is that fair? You could bewanting to go Port Royal, and flip it in favor of Norrington."

"Trust me, I mean it when I say I'd rather to somewhere else than those two dull places."

Norrington and Jack gave me peculiar looks when I said the word _dull_.

"Oh, sorry, I mean two of the most exciting and desirable places to be on the face of the earth." My tone was utterly sarcastic, but it seemed to satisfy them.

So I snatched the coin from Jack. I shut my eyes and tossed it into the air. I let it drop to the floor and watched it roll across the deck.

"Don't touch it!" I called to them as the scrambled after it.

"It's…it's…" Jack waited for it to stop.

"Heads! Port Royal!" exclaimed Norrington.

I slapped my forehead and let out a disgusted groan. In truth, I would have preferred Tortuga.

**A/N: **Right now, I'm not supposed to be writing stories anymore (because someone forbid it) and I was supposed to be on hiatus, but I try to sneak on just for you guys. Reviews would be awfully nice.


	17. Captured!

**A/N**: Sorry for not writing in such a long time. Other things in life kept me from writing, but I'm back. I'll _try_ to finish this story up before Christmas, or mid-January at the latest. Review, please.

_Chapter 17: Captured!_

"Alas! Saints do exist!" shouted Norrington. His eagerness and yearning for Port Royal was indeed that great.

On the contrary, Jack grumbled and sulked. "Damn you," he hissed.

David and I weren't too pleased either. Going back would mean facing our parents. Not that we didn't adore them, we did. But of Father's strict rules and Mother tending to us like a hen, we didn't like so much.

And so, upon our return to Port Royal, there was only one person whose spirit was high. And that would be the Commodore.

- - -

The guard looked out towards the hazy sea, scanning the horizon. His eyes glanced this way and that, and soon a dark shadow began to emerge from the fog.

"'ey, what's this?"

He reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a bronze spyglass, which he extended and brought to his eye.

"Oh God," he gasped. The guard quickly shoved the spyglass back into his pocket and rushed to Lord Beckett's manor, bringing his rifle with him.

He ran the whole distance, and when he got there, he pounded on Becket's dark ebony doors.

"Who goes there? Who dare disrupts the peace of night?" The loudness and fury in the voice was deafening, almost causing the guard to turn back.

Instead, he stood his ground and saluted Beckett as the doors swung open.

"What is the reason for your presence on my doorstep at this time of hour?" His voice was dangerously calm, like a snake that comes forth quietly before striking.

"S-Sir," the guard stuttered before continuing, "A ship has appeared on the horizon. And by the looks of it, it is not a merchant ship."

At first, Beckett looked unconcerned, unmoved by the words uttered by the guard. "You disturb my sleep all because of a filthy ship?" A deep rumbling of annoyance came from his throat.

"But it was no ordinary ship, sire."

"What colors were its sails?"

"Black, milord." The guard's voice was barely audible, but Beckett had heard it clearly and his eyes shot open.

_At last, they have returned._

"Station your men at the bay and dock and await their arrival. Arrest them immediately and bring them to me. Confiscate their ship and tie it down. Arrest only the captain and his mates, but leave his crew on the ship. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, sir," replied the guard.

"Dismissed."

- - -

"You don't know what a fool you're being, Commodore." I glared at him, hoping he would break down.

He didn't. "Really? A fool? That's pleasant to know."

"Yes, really. Don't you realize the danger you could put us in?" His stubbornness irritated me.

The ship reached the port, and the anchor was lowered. We walked off the ship, along with Jack, and he tried to reason with me.

"Absurd. What dangers could lie here? It is our home, where we carry out our duties and serve the King."

"Dangers like this." An unknown voice echoed in the darkness.

Shadows of men swam around me, shouts and yells rang out, and I was swamped in blackness.

- - -

It came to me rather quickly that I had been knocked unconscious. I regained my senses, and if it wasn't for that person who was breathing down on me, peering at my face, my eyes would not have opened.

"Ah, good to see that the princess has awaken." My vision was still somewhat blurry, but I didn't need to see clearly to know whose voice that belonged to. Little did I know how much the word _princess_ would have such an impact on me.

"Where's Norrington and Jack?"

"Dungeon, dearest. What's hard to believe is that I have Jack Sparrow captured and that I threw my own Commodore down there with him. Quite an accomplishment, if I do say so myself, don't you think so, princess?" Beckett purred.

"Don't call me that," I retorted.

"What, _princess_? Oh, but you are." An evil glint shimmered in his eyes for barely a second, and passed. He lifted my chin up and stared at my face. I turned my eyes away, not wanting to meet his gaze. My wrists were tied, and so were my ankles.

_Strange, how very strange. Her face is delicate and it seems to charm me even more than it did the last time I saw it. The strange things that time does to us, _thought Beckett.

Then he suddenly stroked my cheek. It was an unexpected gesture. Nerves tingled as warm fingers traced my face. He did it so slowly, as if not wanting to miss any detail. It was almost unbearable.

"Don't do that," I said, my voice not biting as before, but pleading.

He took back his hand in a reluctant manner and put them behind his back.

I broke his thoughts and asked, "When will I see Jack and James again?"

At the mention of Jack and Norrington, Beckett stopped in his tracks and his eyes turned an icy blue. "You want to join them in the dungeon?"

I wrestled with this question, not knowing whether I preferred the warmth in the company of Beckett, or the coldness with Jack and Norrington.

_She will change her mind. Warmth will win her over. She will want to stay dry and warm than spend time with those buffoons. Greed and selfishness will keep her here with me. It will take over. She will want to stay here. _

But that was anything but the truth. Such wishful thoughts and hopes Beckett had. Apparently, warmth and dryness and was last thing on her mind. Right now, she just wanted to keep distance with the man before her.

"Yes, I would like to join them." Isabel's reply startled Beckett. "But first, I'd like to know why you've captured Norrington and myself." Jack's arrest was far too obvious that she didn't bother.

Beckett stared off into space, wondering why he would want to capture Norrington and Isabel. He was sure this thought had already crossed his mind months ago, and he strained to recall it. At last he remembered. It was just but a few months ago…

-flashback-

_Perfect. Once Norrington has her, I'll take her away from him. A pretty object for my eyes and a bait for Sparrow. Simply perfect._

-end flashback-

He had taken away Norrington because he was an interference, a pest that would keep him from what he wanted. And what was it that he wanted? And he wanted to take Isabel because she would lure Sparrow. But he was already conveniently arrested. So the only reason left would be to have her as a "pretty object" to look at…and that was what he wanted.

"Well? What is it? What is the reason?"

Beckett scowled at her for disturbing his thoughts again. He couldn't tell her why he _really _had James and her bound up. "Because you are an accomplice of that scoundrel Sparrow. Both of you were affiliated with him." That was necessarily the truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

I huffed at his explanation. My hair got in my face and I blew at it, considering my wrists were tied. "Now that you have answered my questions, may I be released to the dungeon?"

Beckett's eyes narrowed. He didn't have any excuses left to keep her here.

"As you please," he gritted.

He called for his guards and Isabel was escorted out.

_My, my. What time does to me._


End file.
